To Be Ninja
by flower.kat
Summary: A story of a Naruto, and his journey to be Ninja. However instead of inheriting his fathers looks, he also inherited some of his intellect. Rated T but will evolve to M. Pairing to be decided. I Don't Own Naruto.
1. Watch Out Konoha!

To Be Ninja

.

X

.

A young boy hastily weaved in and out of the crowd walking through the streets of Konoha with a smoked fish in his mouth. Some people yelling after him when he bumped into them. Usually the harsh jeers of the village folk as he passed them would damper his spirits but on this day not even the fish vendor chasing him could get him down, for today was his first day at the ninja academy. The young boy wouldn't have gotten caught so easily but in his haste to get to the academy he got sloppy in his stealth. Luckily what he faltered in stealth that day his speed and street knowledge did not. He was able to gain distance quickly by cutting through streets and vendors until not even his bright yellow hair was visible to his angry pursuer. Not taking chances though the boy darted into an ally surrounded by a building on one side and an old fence on the other.

Cutting into the ally the blonde boy raced near the end of the fence and pulled a loose board out slipping through, but not before he quickly looked around for anyone was watching him. Nodding to himself in confirmation the boy went to the other side of the fence. Once on the other side a yell of frustration caused the small boy to look in the direction of the road he just escaped.

"You BRAT! Once I get your thieving hands I'll cut them off Naruto! Do you hear me!" Came the bellow of what the boy now known as Naruto assumed was the fish vendor. Smiling Naruto finally took the skewer of fish out and taking a bite enjoying the Smokey flavoured meat.

"Heh, that was close but there was no way that fat ass could have caught me" Naruto boasted to himself taking another bite of victory. Turning Naruto looked at the fenced in area that came to his rescue. It was a mostly barren small fenced in area with what appeared to be the remanence of a house. Only two somewhat walls that appeared to have been scorched stood with bits of wood scattered about. To the corner of the property stood a tree growing out of a stump. The tree was young suggesting that it's mother tree was currently the stump in was growing out of. It had a few leafy branches and reached almost a meter over the fence surrounding it. Though young the branches were thick enough to support Naruto's weight as he surveyed some of the streets that would lead him to the ninja academy. Picking a residential route that was almost empty due to its people still sleeping or all ready out in one of the shopping district Naruto made his way to the academy using a much quieter street then the one he was previously on.

While on his walk Naruto allowed his mind to wander and remember how he had first came up upon the abandoned house. It was on his birthday.

.X. Flash Back .X.

"Catch that DEMON"

"Don't let him get away"

"There he is grab him"

It was the day of the Kyuubi Festival. The day that Konoha's beloved Yondaime Hokage had killed the Demon Fox, but also lost his life in the process. In the villagers' mind the spirit of the demon whom murdered their Hokage was transferred into a baby. The evil monster had obviously become the baby. The 3 marks on the babies face which strongly resembled whiskers was all the proof the villagers needed to know the Kyuubi was indeed reincarnated. However the Third Hokage had protected the child, which many villagers, especially in their drunken state saw as a senile old man becoming weak. So weak in fact that that he had issued a law protecting the Kyuubi! Pah! Well today they could get revenge since the Kyuubi was still young and there-for vulnerable.

The villagers had finally managed to corner the 'demon in an ally way and the only escape was behind the mob. At the end of the ally was what looked like a small boy no older 6 with his back pressed against the brick wall, wide eyes searching around him for a way out.

"Please" Pleaded the small child. "Tell me what I did! I'm sorry what ever it was, I won't do it again, just tell me what it was and leave me alone!"

"Ha! Look at that pathetic demon begging for his life!" One village man jeered, a vicious grin adorning his face.

"That evil THING wants us to relive that horror by getting us tell it what it did! WHAT EVILNESS!" A ragtag old women yelled pointing a rolling pin at the child.

Her statement was met with cries of outrage and someone in the crowd yelled to finally kill it which was approved by the rest of the crowed holding up general house hold items or farming tools that could be used to beat the poor boy. The man who had the vicious grin spread across his face threw a bottle at the boy which crashed near Naruto's head. Some of the glass that broke cut into the boys face and with the site of blood like a pack of rabid dogs the group rushed towards the helpless boy. Someone with a broom managed to smack Naruto to the side of his head making him yell out in pain as his vision got a bit blurry the blow had pushed Naruto to the side of the fence where kicks were launched with total abandon at the boy. Naruto managed to duck under one kick aimed at his head but hit the fence behind him and started to craw in-between the adults legs.

In their attempt to hit Naruto the adults did more damage to themselves as they turned and rammed into each other and carelessly whipped the long weapons in their hands and smacking each other around while looking for Naruto. Thinking he could get out in the confusion Naruto stood up to make a run for it which was a mistake as he was suddenly flung back to the fence by a strong push. As Naruto smacked into the fence again he noticed that the board on of the villagers kicked giggled a bit now that it was loose. Naruto looked to the man that had pushed him and remembered him from the one who laughed at him begging for his life. The man's smile was gone but was replaced with an ugly sneer as there was a long cut over his eye that was bleeding down his face. Presumably from one of the villagers weary weapon. The man was holding a steel bar and made his way to Naruto just as he approached the boy someone got shoved in his way, blocking Naruto from his view.

The villagers had apparently started to yell at each other and turn their attention to one another, angry because one had hit the other. Using this moment of distraction Naruto yanked the loose board and jumped through it unnoticed. Mercifully the board fell back into place. Naruto ran ahead and noticed a rather large tree stump with a small tree coming out of it and hid behind it. He could still hear the villagers but didn't dare peak out behind the stump for fear of being seen through the fence.

"HEY WHERE DID HE GO! WHERE DID THAT BASTARD GO!?" One of the villagers, the one with the cut on his eye Naruto assumed.

The rest of the villagers ceased their yelling at each other and instead made sounds of confusion as no one could find him.

"The Bastard used FOX magic to confuse us and escape!" The same man yelled.

"SHHH, Don't say that out loud, you know the law!" One of the villagers warned.

"Bah! That devil tricked us using his evil powers" Another villager stated. "Lets go hunt it out"

With that the mob left leaving Naruto safe but hurt behind the stump. Despite the pain Naruto thought about the comment about fox magic and a law. He stopped thinking about it as his head hurt and despite the pain he smiled and gave the tree a tired hug. "Thanks Tree". Then he collapsed. Partially due to exhaustion and partially due to his wounds.

When Naruto woke most of his flesh injuries were healed but his body still ached. He made a special note of where this area was incase he needed a place to hide seeing as the villagers knew where he lived. Naruto thought of the abandoned lot as his birthday present and the best one at that since it saved his life.

.X. End Flash Back .X.

Naruto smiled grimly remembering that night. After discovering the abandoned lot he had moved some of the discarded junk and rubble into a pile so he could sit in what remained of the house. He usually camped out their if he thought his apartment would be ransacked. He changed his small smile into a full blown grin remembering that he was finally going to become a Ninja. Something he only dreamed of becoming. Arriving in front of the Konoha's Ninja Academy, Naruto brought his fist out and pumped it to the academy. "Just watch Konoha, I'll become the greatest Ninja you've ever had"

.

X

.

**This is my newest project. I have a lot of ideas for this story and it will be one of my greatest writing challenges yet.**

**This story will have a pairing but it will not be posted yet. I want it to be a surprise. Feel free to take a guess. **

**To those wondering Naruto would have inherited some of his fathers traits other than looks. I won't say how much but he will be more level headed but still retain his a bit of mischievous goofiness . **

**Until Next Time. FlowerKat**


	2. First Day

To Be Ninja

.

X

.

Naruto sat up front and center on his very first day of classes, eager to start. In fact most of the class was and you could feel the buzz of excitement as friends rejoiced in seeing each other in the same class, sharing their most recent tales of adventures. Over the ruckus Naruto's ears and he was sure everyone else could hear the girls screeching over one another as to whom would sit beside 'Sasuke-Kun'. Naruto looked back to see the boy sitting at the end of the table and promptly ignoring the girls seemingly lost in his thoughts. However the deep sag his shoulders did told Naruto that even the Uchiha was weary of them. Naruto turned to the Uchiha's left and now the two girls were currently pushing each others faces away with their hands. A crowed of girls cheering in the background.

"Get away from him Ino-Pig!" The pink haired one screeched

"Ugg as if MY Sasuke-Kun would ever want your huge forehead near him billboard-brow!" The one Naruto now assumed was Ino yelled back.

Naruto slowly shook his head in wonder of how these two girls could focus on someone who was not at all interested in them. 'Girls' He thought as an explanation to the unexplainable. A commanding voice brought him back from his musings about the fairer sex.

"Eyes in front class and please take you're seats."

The class settled down except for a few errant whispers between some students as the 8 year olds looked to their home room teacher. Their teachers most distinguishable feature was that he had a scar running across his nose.

"Good, now that I have you're attention allow me to introduce myself. My name is Umino Iruka and I will be teaching you to become future genin of Konoha. Now roll call, when I say your name, please stay here."

Naruto listened to his new Sensei saying the names of his class easily and glancing up at the respective students giving a nod as they acknowledged him. Naruto also looked at the students raising their hands wishing to know who his fellow classmates were.

"Uzumaki... Naruto" Iruka had paused on his name, his eyes searching for the student.

"Here Sensei!" Naruto replied happily raising his hand straight up.

Instead of getting a nod like the rest of the students a small frown appeared on his mouth and he continued down the list.

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Here Sensei" and Ino got a nod in return.

Naruto frowned, though it might have sounded silly to any other kid, Naruto was looking forward to receiving a nod of acknowledgment from his Sensei. Here at the academy he thought that he would be acknowledged for sure, even f it was just a little. After all shouldn't a sensei care for all his students? Naruto decided not to let it bother him.

Naruto found out quickly that they were not going to be learning any actual ninja techniques for a while. Instead they were required to learn rules and history and more history upon history. It was starting to irk Naruto's patience. Shouldn't they be learning things to defend themselves and learning to handle weapons? Naruto decided to ask this question and raised his hand.

"Neh, Iruka Sensei? Why are we learning all this stuff? Shouldn't we learn actual techniques?"

Iruka sighed at being interrupted, especially by the monster responsible for his parents death. However, after hearing some of his students, mostly the boys, agree at what he had said he decided to answer the question.

"You see class a ninja's greatest weapon is knowledge. Knowledge of you're enemies, knowledge of your mission, knowledge of yourself. To be knowledgable is to be powerful. By learning these things you are training you're minds to intake knowledge and remember it. While on missions you may be required to hold precious information in you're head as having it written down is too dangerous. Think of the information being taught to you today as not pointless information but as a way of training your minds." Iruka finished.

Though by the time that he finished he noticed that most of the students were looking else where as they had apparently zoned out of his small lecture or not found the explanation to their liking. However one student he noticed was looking at him attentively seemingly taking in everything he had to say. Iruka was shocked when it was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the menace of Konoha. Iruka shook his head then continued with his lecture.

"Now for the rules of Ninja." Iruka turned away from the class and picked up a piece of chalk and placed it to the chalkboard.

1. A shinobi must always put the mission first.

2. A shinobi must never show emotion.  
3. A shinobi must see look underneath the underneath.  
4. A shinobi must never question their commander.  
5. A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to.

The list grew and grew and Naruto found himself growing slightly worried. Even though Iruka Sensei had read the rules out loud as he wrote them he had no way of understanding for he couldn't read. However he listened closely repeating everything he heard in his head to help him remember. He also began wishing he had something to write down the rules so he could study it later as he saw the rest of the kids doing.

What seemed like no time later the bell had rung signaling the end of the day. Naruto was surprised at how fast the day seemed to go by. The students had flooded out of the door as soon as class was dismissed eager to tell their loved ones about their first day. Naruto had leaped up to go to his teacher and asked if he could help him with the reading.

The Hokage had started to teach Naruto the basics of reading and he had learned the alphabet fairly quickly and went back to the Hokage for further lessons but was chased out by his secretary stating that, "someone as important as the Hokage has no time for the likes of you". With that Naruto never came back for is lessons not wanting to be yelled at again. Now that he had a teacher Naruto was sure Iruka could help him.

However when Naruto made his way over to Iruka he was on his way out as well but it didn't deter Naruto in the least.

"Iruka Sensei! I have something that I need help with if you co-"

"I don't have time for you now, I need to go see the Hokage about an important matter" Iruka had cut him off. "Excuse me".

With that Naruto was left alone in the classroom. His brows came together in frustration at not getting help. He left the room intending to get some ramen from a local stand. The only two people in the village that seemed to be nice to him worked their, besides the old man Hokage.

.

X

.

"Hokage-Sama, with all do respect! You can not expect me to teach him! I can't do it!" The normally calm Iruka was in the Hokage's office doing everything he in his power not to teach Naruto.

"Iruka I am disappointed in you" The old hokage stated smoking his pipe. "You know that the Kyuubi does not posses the boy. The boy is marly its jailer."

"But the demon fox is _inside _him!" The brown haired shinobi persisted. "Everytime I look at him I am distracted by what happened 8 years ago. How do we not really know that the Kyuubi has influenced him? You know the trouble he causes around the village, especially for those poor shop keepers whom he steals and vandalizes! I've given you the reports myself!"

"I'll say it again Iruka, and that's the last time. Naruto is simply the jailer. He keeps the fox at bay protecting all of us from his wrath. He has since the day he was born and you should have faith in the Fourths seal. He loved this village and would not make a mistake in such a thing. Out of everyone I would think you could understand Naruto."

Iruka looked like he was to speak but the Hokage continued. "I remember when you were a boy and you did the same. You acted like the class clown, always acting out and doing some sort of tom foolery to get attention. I see no difference in how Naruto acts now from what you did in your younger days Iruka." The Hokage paused to take another puff of his pipe and let his words sink in. "You know his pain, do you not? The pain of loneliness? My advice to you is to help him. He needs a little guidance"

"I-I understand Hokage-Sama. I will try. It's just hard. Every time I see him I am filled with such anger."

"Don't _try. _I want you to_do_ better. When you look at him try let go of you're anger. Instead of feeling the fire of anger and feel your Will of Fire. Remember why you wanted to be a teacher. That is what you wanted to pass on to the young generation. The Village Hidden in the Leaves Will of fire." The Hokage smiled kindly at Iruka and dismissed the slightly shocked yet still perturbed Chunin.

Wanting time to think on the Hokage's words Iruka went to one of his favourite places to eat. Ichiraku's Ramen.

As he made his way to the Ramen stand he heard a familiar voice coming from behind the short curtains of the humble stand.

"-and our Sensei had lots of good points today! I'm definitely going to study hard to learn everything he teaches. Believe it!"

"Ha Ha, that's great to hear Naruto! I'm sure you'll do fine and graduate in no time at all!"

"Yeah, but I tried asking Iruka Sensei for help after class but he had a meeting with the Hokage." Iruka heard the boy say somewhat sadly. "I'll try again tomorrow. Maybe he won't be so busy"

"Thats the spirit Naruto!"

This is when Iruka decided to go into the shop, though he did so somewhat hesitantly.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's! Oh Iruka, it's been a while!"

"Hehe, hey Teuchi. I'll have a Pork Ramen please." Iruka said while sitting down smiling.

"Coming right up" Teuchi said cheerfully. "Looks like you and you're student have something in common"

'That's the second time I've heard that today' Iruka thought as he looked to Naruto who was sitting two seats down from him. Iruka kept in mind the Hokage's words.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei! You like ramen to?"

"Oh, hey Naruto... Umm yeah, Ichiraku's is my favourite place to eat actually." Said somewhat nervously. He felt that similar tingle of hate when he saw Naruto but did his best to ignore it.

"Mine too!" Naruto said excitedly! "It's the best place to eat!"

Iruka could guess why it was Naruto's favourite place to eat. Probably the same reason he loved it so much. He remembered that Ichiraku's Ramen was the only place he was allowed to eat. No one wanted to feed him because he caused trouble around the village and only saw him as some smelly orphan. When he found this place the old man had even given some of his meals free.

Iruka was beginning to see the resemblance between him and Naruto. Feeling more guilty now Iruka decided to keep talking to Naruto.

"Yeah, I've been eating here since... for a while now, since I was a kid" Iruka said. "Say, you said you needed my help with something today after class right? Well I have some time now..." Iruka trailed off wondering if this was the right step.

"Really? You would help me?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Sure, what was it that you needed help with" Iruka said more sure of himself after seeing someone just saying they would help Naruto shocked him.

"Well you see. I ahh, was umm. I kind of can't read and was wondering if you could show me how?" Naruto blurted.

"You can't read? Doesn't the orphanage teach it's younger kids things like that?" Iruka asked shock taking over his previous anger.

"I got kicked out of the orphanage when I was 6. They said I caused too much trouble to even bother with."

"What!? I better mention this to the Hokage. Where are you living now?" Iruka asked.

"Oh the old man Hokage already knows, he set me up in an apartment. So do you think you can teach me to read? I already know the alphabet."

"Umm" Iruka was still a bit flabbergasted. "Yeah sure do you know you're alphabet?"

"Most of them yep!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. He was finally going to get a one-on-one lesson.

"Okay great! Then you already know the building blocks which means you have a foundation. And when you have a foundation you can build on what you learn and get better. But only if you're foundation is strong. So lets go over you alphabet" Iruka got a napkin from the restaurant holder and got a pencil out of his Chunin vest and wrote out the alphabet. He got Naruto to copy them out while sounding them out.

With that Iruka saw that Naruto did indeed know his alphabet and focused on getting the proper sounds from them. To his surprise Naruto was a fast learner and listened to his corrections.

When Iruka's Ramen arrived he asked for a menu and opened it up and showed it to Naruto. Naruto looked up at him confused. "Now Naruto tell me what is you're favourite type of Ramen?"

Without missing a beat Naruto said "Miso Pork Ramen with One Egg"

"Good now, taking what you know about the alphabet and their sounds I want you to show me where that is on the menu" Iruka said.

Naruto's mouth opened realizing Iruka's lesson. Naruto scanned the menu saying Miso out loud and slowly trying to match the sounds with the letters he say on the page. He found the Miso section and the started sounding out Pork. Once he found it he pointed it out to Iruka with a smile. "I found it!"

"Now the One egg should be in the Extra section." Iruka said.

"Okay!" Naruto scanned the menu using the same technique before. In less time than before he found it. "There it is! One egg! Miso Pork Ramen with One Egg" Naruto said pointing to the different places where the items were.

"Well done Naruto! That was quick." Iruka praised.

Naruto just stared at Iruka with wide eyes and an open mouth. It's the first time he had ever been praised and it gave him a feeling. A feeling of acceptance and that made him happy. "Really. Sensei?"

Iruka nodded to him.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Unable to contain his happiness Naruto's eyes started to tear up and he rubbed at them.

Iruka got a bit worried when he saw Naruto cry. 'Demons don't cry he thought.' "Naruto why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy is all Iruka Sensei, I'm sorry." Naruto said trying to stop himself from crying. Which is when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his head up and looked at the man that put his hand on his shoulder and It was his Sensei.

"It's okay Naruto. To cry when you're happy" Iruka said softly. "Now how about I treat you to to you're favourite dish?" Iruka said pointing his thumb to himself with a big smile.

"Really, That would be great! Thank you! Naruto exclaimed. The tears were running down his face more freely but he didn't bother hiding them.

"No problem. After class if you would like to continue our lessons just let me know"

"Yatta! One Miso Pork Ramen with One Egg please! Iruka is paying"

"Ha, thats good to hear Naruto! Coming right up!" The cook said.

In a couple minuets Naruto got his Ramen and Teacher and Student ate in comfortable silence.

Once Iruka had finished, because Naruto finished his so fast Iruka actually wondered if he even chewed.

As they made their way out once Iruka had paid for the both of them they headed out. 'I'll see you tomorrow in class Naruto."

"Sure thing Sensei! Bye!" Naruto waved and ran home, to excited to walk.

'Well that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be" Thought Iruka. Naruto's eagerness to learn made him forget all about the demon fox and instead was beginning to see see Naruto as his student. It almost startled him how easy it was to treat Naruto kindly. 'I should come up with some lessons for Naruto to help him with his reading and writing.'

.

X

.

**Okay I know that in they don't really have an alphabet but have characters but I choose to ignore that little fact for the benefit of the story. **

**To those who have started, happy going back to school! I hope my story may provide you some procrastination time. **

** Until Next Time. FlowerKat**


	3. A Meeting

**Naruto's age so far in the story:**

**- 6 yr (in flashback when he was attacked)**

**- 8 yr (enrolled in academy and present)**

* * *

To Be Ninja

.

X

.

Naruto had been in the academy for a month. In this time Iruka had definitely become his favourite teacher. Due to Iruka's mentoring Naruto was now able to read and write at his age level. When Naruto was able to make self-corrections and comprehend the text he was reading by himself, Iruka suggested that they come to a stop with Naruto's lessons.

Although Naruto was dismayed at not having the chance to continue reading new things with Iruka, his Sensei had given Naruto some books from the academies library. He would tell Naruto to read the books and tell him about it once a week when they went out to eat. It was something Naruto took full advantage of. Especially because when he ate with Iruka, he would get to eat at other places around the village.

The shop keepers wouldn't give Naruto much trouble if Iruka was there. Iruka was well liked and the children he taught often told their parents how caring and patient he was with them. Thus he was usually met with smiles at the village. Iruka saw how underfed Naruto was and liked to take him out to the market place where they could eat fresh fruits and veggies that locals grew.

Even though Naruto enjoyed Iruka's class and reading, he loved his Taijutsu class as well. This class was one of his favorites. He loved the physicality of it and being able to put all his energy into something. It even seemed to help him focus his mind. The standard form that was taught to all the academy students was easy enough to learn and when Naruto found he needed to relax or just let loose some energy he put his all into doing the moves slowly perfecting the movements taught or adding his own sequences.

The only thing that Naruto struggled with the class was the instructor. He was someone Naruto was often at odds with, well the instructor, Mizuki was really at odds with him. Whenever Mizuki was showing the class new moves, usually ones that put you're opponent in painful holds or harsh take downs he always used Naruto as the example.

It was in this situation that Naruto currently found himself in.

"So class, as you can see class the for the wrist lock to work you must maintain constant leverage on you're opponents arm which keeps them in place." Mizuki stated as he was holding the young blonde in what appeared to be a very painful wrist lock.

"Can you move Naruto?" Mizuki asked with a smile.

"No Sensei" Naruto managed to grimace out.

"Try moving, so the class can see how effective this is"

Naruto tried moving to his left and right but found that it seemed like it was going to break. Not able to take the pressure Naruto dropped to his knees where he found temporary relief for an instant before Mizuki reapplied pressure making the relief that much more temporary.

"As you can see this is a quick and easy way to immobilize you're opponent until you have back up. I wouldn't advice using this move if you are surrounded by enemy ninja because you leave you're self open for attack."

The class that surrounded their Sensei and Naruto nodded in understanding but most were looking at Naruto's pained expression.

"Osu, Mizuki Sensei" Naruto finally said wanting to be released from the painful hold.

(_Note: _Osu _is a term used for respect. It has many ways of use. In this case Naruto is respecting Mizuki's hold and is asking for release)_

Mizuki looked down at Naruto for a moment and appeared to be thinking.

"In a moment Uzumaki, Now class..." Mizuki went on to go over more points about locking the joints.

'_Gah! This is so painful, I just want him to let go. What the hell did I do to him?! Breath Naruto come on, you can deal with this. Breath. Breath' _Naruto had started to say that mantra in his head trying to calm himself to a point where he could ignore the pain in his very sore arm and wrist. As the moments went on Naruto's breathing became more steady and he was able to concentrate on what his blasted Sensei was saying rather than the pain.

"...be sure to turn the joints towards the body. If you rotate the joint the other way then you're opponent can get out easily. By turning it towards their body their body weight is working against them and keeps them in place...''

Mizuki relieved the pressure to show the students the wrong way of turning the elbow. When he did that Naruto spun out a bit much to his relief as his elbow unlocked. Then Mizuki put him back in the lock showing the difference in how Naruto's body reacted to the two ways of turning the body.

'_Breath, breath, breath' _Naruto continued with his mantra until the pain slowly became something in the back of his head. Naruto allowed his eyes to close and continue with is meditation.

After what seemed to be a moment Naruto couldn't feel the pain in his arm anymore. Opening his eyes, instead of seeing the grass beneath him Naruto found himself staring at concrete ground. Confused he looked up and instead of seeing his classmates he saw that he was in a corridor of some sort. Naruto stood up and looked around.

'_Where is Mizuki-Sensei and the others? Where am I even?' _Naruto thought as he walked around what he thought appeared to be deserted corridor.

After taking few steps Naruto heard a sinister growl come from behind him. Stopping abruptly,

he turned around. What he thought would be a hallway stood a massive row of columns made of steel.

**_"Grrr"_**

'_It's coming from behind those bars.' _Naruto thought.

Just then, what looked to be two slanted red eyes appeared in the dark from behind the took a couple back steps backwards not feeling all that comfortable.

"_aha" _Naruto laughed with a somewhat shaky voice.

_"hi" _Naruto greeted the unknown form meekly.

Apparently that was the wrong move because the beast seemed angered by it.

"**_GRRRRRAAA"_**

In an instant Naruto saw the red eyes lurch forward along with what looked like a giant clawed paw right between the bars towards him. This caused Naruto to jump backwards quickly. He was not quick enough however and the menacing clawed hand engulfed him.

''_Ahh''- "_hhhh" Naruto screamed at the feeling which while unpleasant felt quite unusual. He fell forward which he thought was curious because he was going backwards.

Opening his eyes he saw that he was on his hands and knees staring at grass.

'_I'm outside' _Naruto thought.

Glancing around him Naruto was met with the shocked faces of his classmates. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Mizuki was holding his hand and looking at Naruto with mixed expression of disgust, fear, and intense anger.

Trying to control his emotions Mizuki regarded Naruto. "If you wanted me to let go Uzumaki then all you had to do was ask. No need to go yelling like a baby."

"Wha? But I..." Naruto was even more confused. _"Did I fall asleep? Was it a dream?"_I didn't ..."

"No sense in lying. Everyone class is dismissed. Naruto please stay behind and clean up"

Still too confused to express his anger at being stuck with clean up duty, again, Naruto just nodded. As a few of the students passed him he heard two students whispering to one another.

"Naruto was acting weird"

"Yeah I wonder if thats why we aren't supposed to hang out with him"

"Did you see Mizuki sensei's face? He looked angry"

"Naruto must have done something wrong. Hey did you want to..."

Naruto couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as they moved to far away or he just didn't care to listen anymore. With a heavy sigh Naruto went about the academies training area and started to tidy up the discarded kunai, shirikan and things of the like, not aware of the figure watching him besides the school.

_'That little brat! That red chakra...it had to be the Kyuubi'_ The figure was cradling his hand which was burned. _'I must report this to Lord Hokage.'_

.

X

.

Naruto was laying on the ground at his abandoned hideout staring up at the sky, thinking. When he had to do some thinking this was often his favourite place to do it.

There were a couple of events that had taken place over the past that seemed to be connected. And now Naruto was pondering if it was all a coincidence or, was there really was a connection to these events. Naruto turned his head to look at the loose board. His mind going back 2 years ago.

_'They called me a demon that night...said I used _fox_ magic as well. I had never really heard of a demon fox until Iruka-Sensei taught us about the Kyuubi attack and how the Yondaime Hokage defeated it.'_

Naruto turned his head to look back at the stars. His eyebrows coming together slightly as he sorted his thoughts.

_'Then today. That thing in the cage. Those red eyes held such hate. I only saw part of it for a second, but those claws, the colour of the fur, even it's head ... looked like that of a fox.'_

Naruto stood up and started pacing around slowly around the property.

_'It couldn't have been my imagination, that seemed so real. _

_What was I doing when I saw it? I was trying to meditate, escape the pain by receding into my mind._

_My mind. _

_My mind. _Naruto repeated again.

_So it lives in my mind. Does that make it my an alter personality? I created a monster fox that to represent what those villagers called me? _

_No. I don't think that was the case. This thing felt entirely separate from me. _

_The only demon fox I know of is the one the Yondaime killed. That was eight years ago. Eight years ago on my birthday. _

Naruto paused his pacing and sighed out loud. "That can't be a coincidence".

Naruto turned to the tree on the property and let his mind wander briefly to examine the tree. "You've grown in 2 years. You're a little taller, a little stronger. Kinda like me. He, even though you're parent tree is dead, you've used you're roots to grow strong. I hope I can be like that."

Naruto put his hand to the tree's trunk. It's bark was much more thicker now too. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to listen to the spirit of the tree. Something he liked to practice

.X. Flash Back .X.

During the first week at the academy Naruto the Sandaime came to visit the academy students. He talked about the Village of the Leaves and the spirit of forest lived. He said if you listened you could hear what it was saying.

Of course the words of the Hokage just seemed like a fantastic mystic tale to most of the students. Some of the students however during break ran out and looked to some trees putting their hands on the bark and waiting to hear what ever message they had. None of them however heard anything, for they could not let go of themselves to the things around them. Their minds were buzzing with too much excitement and could not focus their thoughts for very long.

Naruto however thought he felt pain from one tree he touched. Naruto thought he may have been make believing his own emotion into the tree but when he saw several kunai and shirikan imbedded into the tree.

'_This is the tree we use to practice our aim.'_ Naruto had thought.

Naruto had quickly took them out and rested his hand against the tree once again to see if it's feeling had changed.

When Naruto cleared his mind and concentrated it into the tree, he felt a small sense of relief. Smiling Naruto removed his hand.

.X. End Flash Back .X.

As Naruto listened to his tree he had felt the strong hum of energy coursing through the veins of the tree. Usually when he felt the tree he always got emotions or feelings. Nothing concrete. However when he listened to the tree, to this day he believed the tree felt his confusion. This was because he felt an answer. The tree had told him that it wasn't it that Naruto needed to listen to. With that Naruto felt his mind dive deeper into itself. No time seemed like it past when Naruto finally found himself in that concrete corridor.

_'Ha, thanks tree, I think. But I know it's not this corridor I want to see.' _Thought Naruto.

Even before his thought was done Naruto found himself in front of the cage that held the menacing eyes. Steeling himself Naruto took a breath and looked at the cage in front of him.

_"I have some questions for you Demon Fox"_ Naruto all but whispered to the gates. After a moments pause Naruto saw those menacing eyes come forth from behind the bars.

**"****_BAHAHA! You silly little human think to question me!?" _**Came the deep reply from the behind the bars. The fox had come closer to the gates allowing his massive body to be seen.

"_So... you are the demon fox. Are you the one who was defea... i mean... the one who attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves eight years ago?" _Naruto didn't want to make the beast angry again by mentioning that it was defeated. So far we was doing better with this conversation then the first one they had.

"**_Ha, so you are a little sharp for one so little of seasons."_**The great beast seemed to pause in contemplation.

_"_**_You came here for answers. Yes. You had a purpose to see me" _**The fox seemed to grow excited at this realization. Naruto couldn't really tell for sure.

"**_You thought that I would just give you all the answers you wanted. Ha, I'll tell you what you want...but only if you do something for me. Just pull off that tag and I will be able to tell you all you want to know."_**

_'He knew what I wanted. Maybe we are more connected then I thought.' _Naruto looked up to examine the tag the fox had mentioned. After studying it briefly Naruto realized it wasn't just any tag but a seal. He had read about them in a book once that Iruka lent him.

_"No way." _Naruto told the fox. Momentary astonishment taking place of fear. "_I know enough from what I have read to know that piece of paper is a seal. And I do NOT want you out of that cage."_

**_"You impotent brat! You have the chance to gain all that you want to know and you are too much of a coward to see to it. Ba! Pathetic. You can't even remove a simple seal"_**The great demon sneered. Secretly the fox was trying to trick Naruto into removing the seal by using reverse psychology. On one so young it should work easily.

_"I am not a coward!"_Naruto told the fox in a strong voice, taking a step towards the fox and raising his fist to it.

**_'Perfect, now just remove the seal' _**The beast thought.

_"However," _Naruto's eyes seemed to narrow intelligently. "_I am also no idiot. It is true that I am afraid. But I will not let my fear rule my decisions, you have already answered most of my questions." _

The fox was growling low, glaring at Naruto. **_"What do you mean?"_**

_"You confirmed you're identity and told me that sticker was a seal. Meaning you are sealed within me. I think it's safe to assume that it was the Yondaime as well. I just wanted to know what you were and how you were inside my mind. And you already told me all that." _Naruto finished and his mouth was curved into a slight grin. He was proud that he was able to get this much information out of the fox. He also thought it was kind of ironic that he had tricked a fox, supposedly the most cunning of animals.

**"Raww!" **

The Kyuubi rammed into the bars with a great force due to his outrage that it cause Naruto to back up a couple steps.

**"You think you can just fool the Great Nine Tailed Fox and just get away with it! Just you wait. One way or another I will get out of here. And when I do I will tear through you with these teeth and rip you with these claws. I will make it so that you will be nothing but stain in the dirt!" **

With that the Kyuubi direct such killing intent towards Naruto that it actually forced him from his own mindscape. Leaving Naruto with a feeling of complete dread.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself leaning against the tree with his hand still on it. Naruto could feel the sweat running down his neck just from remembering the killing intent the Kyuubi directed at him.

"hehe, well I suppose that went well."

.

X

.

Mizuki went to the Hokage showing him his hand, demanding that the boy be punished and kicked out of the academy. This caused the Hokage to grow worried that the seal may be weakening and questioned Mizuki thoroughly about the events just before his hand got burned by the red chakra.

Mizuki told the Hokage of how he was using Naruto as a partner to show the class a wrist lock. During an explanation of technique all of a sudden he saw a red chakra come from where Mizuki was holding him and it burned him. The Hokage sensed that something was not right with how Mizuki was telling the story; After dismissing Mizuki to the hospital to get his hand cared, for the Hokage called in the Anbu that was temporarily keeping watch of Naruto.

Moments later a dark cloaked figure wearing what seemed to be a white dog mask appeared before the Hokage's desk.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama?"

"I would like a report on the events that transpired between Naruto and his Tai-jutsu instructor Mizuki during their class"

"Yes sir. At approximately 1400 hours Mizuki was giving the class a demonstration on holds and locks. As usual he choose Naruto as his partner to show the rest of the class"

"You said 'as ususal', this happens often?"

"Yes. Naruto is almost exclusively the one being used as an example. At first the boy volunteered but now it is Mizuki who picks him."

"Hmmm, I see. Please continue Dog-san" The Third said bringing his hands up and interlocking them.

"Mizuki had Naruto in the hold for approximately 3 minuets before Naruto fell to his knees and asked to be released. Mizuki denied the request and the lock was held after that for about 4 more minutes during which Naruto seemed to relax in the hold. Then Mizuki explained how easy it would be to break an arm from this position and right after that Naruto screamed Mizuki let go. The boy seemed confused and Mizuki was angry at the boy. After berating the boy for screaming he dismissed the class and ordered Naruto to clean up the grounds"

"Did Mizuki break the boys arm?"

"It would appear not. I thought at first that was the case but after further observation it appeared the boys arm was fine, if not a bit stiff but after a few minuets it seemed as if nothing was wrong."

"Did you see any red chakra from Naruto?"

"From where I was positioned it was too far for me to make out if the boy released red chakra...But I..."

"Please continue, you can speak freely if you must" The Hokage urged on.

"While it was true I did not see anything, I did feel... for at least a moment a most malevolent presence come from the boy. I know it was not from the boy exactly but it seemed more like it was channeled through him. As quick as I felt it, it was gone."

The Hokage sat back in his chair and put his pipe to his mouth.

"Thank-you for you're report Dog-san. Dismissed."

With that the Anbu bowed and disappeared from the Hokage's office.

'It does not seem like the situation was within Naruto's control.' Thought the Hokage. 'It seems Mizuki might have pushed Naruto over the edge. He has most certainly been abusing his position as an academy teacher and Naruto. The best option may be to separate them into a different class. The only other class available for an extra spot is ahead of Nauto's class in terms of material covered. It's not by much, but hopefully with marks he shouldn't struggle too much.

His decision made The Hokage asked his secretary to get the Student Transfer sheets for the academy. 'I hope this is the right decision' The old Hokage thought as he watched his smoke drift upwards.

.

X

.

**Naruto has lots of growing still to come. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you like, don't like or are confused about and I will try to clear things up for you without giving the story away too much. **

**I will NOT be posting my replies in the story it's self. That happens to be a pet peeve of mine. **

**Until Next Time. FlowerKat**


	4. Effective Immediately

To Be Ninja

.

X

.

The next day Iruka received the papers that Naruto was to be transferred from his class. He was a bit sad to see Naruto leave his class. He had come to enjoy teaching his young blond student and found himself caring about Naruto's well being. However he couldn't argue with the Hokage's orders, which did not give a real explanation why Naruto was being moved. All the paper said was,

Class 7-2 Home Room Instructor

Iruka,

Due to circumstance, student Uzumaki Naruto will be transferred

from class 7-2 to class 8-8 effective upon arrival of this form.

Regards,

Saratobi Hiruzen

Sandaime Hokage

'He wanted me to teach Naruto because of our history but now he gets transferred to a different classroom.' Iruka thought irritably.

The class he was to be transferred to was ahead of his own class. He knew the instructor of that classroom as well. She was a resident of Konoha but not originally from the Village. Apparently she lived in a smaller civilian village in the land of fire and had shown an aptitude in the ninja arts at a later age. Her family sent her to Konoha in hopes she could live out her dreams to be Ninja which would be better then their simple farmer life. After she reached Chunin she said she wanted to teach others the ways of the Ninja and became an academy teacher. That was what Iruka heard anyway. His personal opinion the women, Nozomi, was that she was quite nice.

'Naruto is smart and a quick learner, he should do fine. Still a whole year ahead is going to be hard to catch up with.' Iruka thought as he walked into his classroom. Naruto was often early so he hoped to talk to him privately before he had to go to his new class. He was not disappointed when he entered the classroom and found Naruto reading one of the higher level ninja textbooks. 'Ya, Naruto will be fine in the higher level class.'

Naruto glanced up sensing some in the room.

"Oh, hey Iruka-Sensei. What you planning for us today?"

"Hey Naruto, and I actually need to talk to you. You have been transferred into a different class. You will be joining class 8-8 starting today"

Naruto's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really? Does this have something to do with yesterday?"

"I'm not sure. The Hokage requested this transfer himself but didn't give a reason. Why? What happened yesturday?" Iruka asked, his curiosity piqued.

Naruto was unsure whether to tell him about the fox but decided that the rest of the story was okay to tell. So Naruto told of how Mizuki treated him during the tai-jutsu classes and what had happened when he yelled. Naruto still didn't know that he released some of the kyuubi's chakra so that part was never mentioned.

"Really Mizuki did that? That definitely sounds suspicious. I'll look into it further Naruto."

"That sounds great Sensei! So where is this class anyway?"

"It's in the East-Academic wing. I can take you."

With that Naruto and Iruka headed out of the classroom and in the direction of the East-Academic.

"You know Naruto this class you have been put into is a full year ahead of our class. You will be with students older and more knowledgable than you. You will have to work very hard."

"Whoa! A full year eh? Well that might not be so bad. No offense Iruka-Sensei but I was getting a little bored in you're class. Everything you were teaching seemed so basic." Naruto said with a smile.

"Watch it Naruto." Iruka said playfully. Then looked at Naruto seriously "They say if you surround yourself with a certain type of person, you yourself adopt that persons attitude. You are going into a classroom where you will be with students who are more knowledgable then you. Use this to better yourself learn from them. I know you will become a great Ninja, so long as you work hard."

As Iruka finished his little lecture they found themselves in East-Academic classroom 8-8.

"Do your best Naruto." Iruka said as he ruffled Naruto's hair a bit.

Naruto blushed at Iruka's words. 'He believes I can do this. I won't let him down.' Smiling a genuine smile Naruto looked up at Iruka. "I won't let you down Iruka-Sensei"

With that Naruto entered the classroom which was a bit smaller then his original classroom. Iruka came in to inform Naruto's new homeroom teacher about her new student. Naruto looked to where Iruka and his new teacher were and he saw Iruka give her Naruto's transfer slip and say something to her. She looked to where Naruto was standing and gave him a small warm smile and small wave.

'This may not be too bad' thought Naruto as he walked over to where they were standing.

"So you must be my new student Uzumaki Naruto, I will be your new homeroom teacher Sasaki Nozomi. You can call me Nozomi Sensei. You may find you're own seat. We don't really have an arranged seating plan here."

Naruto turned and went to sit in the front row much like his first day in Iruka's class. There weren't many students in the classroom right now. In fact there was only 1 other student which was a Hyuuga from Naruto could tell from the boys eyes. Naruto nodded to the boy who stared at Naruto before giving a small nod that was almost missed to Naruto.

Slowly students trickled in and Naruto watched them walk by him. Most of the students stared at him in confusion when walking by and Naruto would give a small smile. He was a bit nervous about being in a new class. It wasn't so much as making new friends. The thing that worried Naruto was simply the sudden change. He had no idea what type of personalities were in this class, what type of teacher he had, the material to be learned. It was all so new and there were many unknown variables Naruto just hoped he could keep up with this new class.

As more students came in his new Sensei came up to him. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize that Iruka had left the class a small while ago.

"Do you mind if I introduce you to the rest of the class once class starts, Naruto?"

"That's okay with me" Naruto said.

"Good" Nozomi paused before looking at Naruto. "You're last name is Uzumaki right? Is that a clan name? I haven't heard of it before."

Naruto was slightly taken back. No one had bothered to question him about his family. Everyone in Konoha knew he was an orphan and didn't bother with his name. 'She really isn't from around here originally. Not since the Kyuubi attack at least, else she wouldn't have bothered asking that.' Smiling wide Naruto replied.

"No I'm not from any clan. I was an orphan from when I was a baby and that was just the last name given to be a suppose. There were no other Uzumaki's in Konoha. At least that I knew of" Stated Naruto. The reason he was smiling was that he didn't want his new sensei to feel bad about reminding him of his loneliness. Even though it did sadden him a bit to know that he didn't have a family.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that. I just assumed because not many students get moved up a class these days even if they are from ninja clans. I thought you must have come from a powerful clan or something." Stated Nozomi who had a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh. Well I did get good marks but I never would have thought it was enough to get me moved up" Naruto said realizing why she came up with that conclusion.

"I see" Nozomi nodded. "Class will begin in a few minuets, I'll introduce you to the class then." she then turned and went to her desk, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

In a few minutes it appeared as if all the students had arrived and were talking amongst one another. Some conversations hovered around Naruto and asking if he was new to the class and things along those lines. This is when Nozomi stepped in front of the room and the class became quite. Naruto was happy that the class had quieted down so soon, it showed that this class was more mature then the younger year class Naruto was in. Iruka would often have to yell to get his old class's attention.

"Before we begin todays lessons I would like to introduce you to a new student." Sasaki motioned Naruto to join her in front of the class which he did. When Naruto turned he was a bit nervous to see everyones eyes on him. He bowed down to hide his nervous eyes and took a deep breath to gather his nerves. He straightened his back and addressed his new class.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you" Said Naruto hoping to make a good impression on his new class.

"Naruto got transferred today into our class, so lets make him feel welcome."

As Naruto stood in front of the classroom he watched for their reactions and saw most were looking at him with varying expressions. Some with the regular looks of disgust he was use to and others with wonder. That one confused him a bit. He heard a few of the conversations being mumbled as he stood there. Most were pointing out that it was 'that' kid that their parents didn't want them hanging out. Others knew that they had seen him in the class that was a year under them and wondered how good he was if he got moved up a grade. Naruto just gave a small smile and sat back down at his seat feeling uncomfortable with the attention on him.

Seeing the introductions were over Nozomi Sensei addressed her class once again.

"Okay now that we have that out of the way, we are going to continue off where we ended yesterday. Naruto you will have to share a textbook with someone beside you until I get you you're set of books you will need for our classes. Now open back to page 109".

As Nozomi started explaining todays lessons which was Mathematics, Naruto looked to his left and found a boy looking at him with his arm over the book. Before Naruto could ask if he could share the textbook the boy shook his head 'no' and brought the book closer to him ignoring Naruto. Naruto frowned and looked to his right hoping for better luck. There he found a girl with her book already open and placed between herself and Naruto.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't like anybody" She whispered as she nodded her head to the boy that was on Naruto's right.

"Thanks..." Naruto trailed off uncertain.

"Ten-Ten" She finished.

"Ten-Ten" Naruto acknowledges with a nod. "I'm Naruto"

"Nice to meet you, Naruto" And with that the girl focused her attention to the lesson on hand writing down notes with a look of utter concentration in her eyes.

Taking her example Naruto focused on the lesson with much more ease now that he had a book to help him see what exactly they were talking about, and what seemed like a friend. When he looked at the textbook he was pleasantly surprised to see it was something he already taught himself in one of the books Iruka had lent him.

'Nope, this won't be so bad at all' Naruto thought again but more happily seeing he was off to a good start in his class.

.

X

.

The following days at the academy went by at a much more enjoyable pace for Naruto. He found himself less bored with the more advanced material and always in a state of learning. Although he was briefly overwhelmed at the increased work pace required of him but he accepted the challenge and with a little help from Iruka from time to time he was keeping up with his new class.

The girl known as Ten-Ten whom Naruto sat beside had shared her textbooks with him until their sensei was able to get Naruto's textbooks. He and Ten-Ten had become relatively good friends at the academy although they have never hung out outside of school. One thing he learned about Ten-Ten rather quickly was that she was not your typical academy girl he had grown to know. Meaning she was no fangirl of any boy. One day, when Naruto and his class were on break he told her he this and it didn't go over as the compliment he intended it to be. Ten-Ten had glared at Naruto, taking this the wrong way and for once he found himself at the receiving end of her anger.

''So you expect women to be weak and waiting to be rescued by some man!?"

Naruto not exactly getting her meaning tried to clarify in a rush hoping to ease her anger, that he had "Never met a _girl_ like her before." Naruto soon found out that wasn't a smart thing to say either as Ten-Ten-Tens eyes narrowed in anger.

Ten-Ten had actually swung her chair around and hit Naruto sending him crashing into a desk. Naruto learned his lesson fast and never brought the subject up again. Ten-Ten had been a bit cold to Naruto for the next couple of days but after Naruto insisted he meant no harm and told her he thought she was strong they were on pretty good terms again. Apparently Ten-Ten's ambition was to surpass all Kunoichi that came before her, including the Slug-Sanin Tsunade. To do this Ten-Ten had to prove she was a capable ninja who didn't need anyones help. Thus explaining her 'over reaction.'

After chatting a while longer Nozomi Sensei walked through the door with a bright smile on her face. It wasn't that she was a normally happy that the smile warranted the attention her students. It was the 'way' she smiled. It just seemed to say, 'I know something you don't, and what you don't know is important.' True to the students thoughts, Nozomi Sensei placed a stack of papers on her desk and addressed the class.

"Well, students, as some of you may be aware you are half way through you're schooling to become proud Ninja of Konoha. As such I feel it will be beneficial for all of us if we have somewhat of a progress exam."

A collective groan was produced from the class.

"Now, now. I know that you may not like being tested, but this is an excellent time to see where you need improvement on. This progress exam will be worth some of your mark, however if you have improved on material you failed the new results will be worth more in your final mark.

Some of the students brightened at this bit of news and waited attentively to see what the exam would entail.

"There will be a written portion in this exam. Some of the things going on we may not have covered, but it is your job as Ninja to adapt in situations where you may not be fully informed. There will be a small oral portion, details will be given later. In the second half of the day you will be tested in different physical aspects such as tai-jutsu, accuracy and different chakra based exercises."

Excitement grew in mostly the male portion of the class as they heard that there would be physical testing to this test and they wouldn't just be graded only on written material. There short celebration was cut short when their teacher continued with her explanation.

"This progress exam will most likely take the most of the day so, if we finish early then you can have the rest of the day off and have an early weekend."

This time the rest of the class was excited and they weren't as nervous as they once were when they found out about this progress exam.

.

X

.

**How do you think Naruto will do on this exam? Will the jump from classes through him off or will he come out ontop? Let me know your opinion! **

**I would also like to thank those who have favourited my story and alerts. I've enjoyed reading all you're beautiful and interesting names**

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
